With the advancement in techniques for the production of plastics, containers made from plastic materials have been gradually replacing the glass containers used in the past due to the disadvantages of the fact that such glass bottles are fragile and relative heavy in weight, and under the considerations of safety, convenience and the shipping and production costs.
In view of environment protection, recycling of resources for reuse has become a common subject for all mankind. The present invention has thus provided a container which is made from a synthetic plastic, in particular, polyethylene terephthlate. A preform is first injection molded as a test tube, and the required container is obtained by designing suitable molds matching the desired shape of the bottle, and having the preform softened by heating (generally at temperatures between 90 and 110 degrees C.), and then the container is formed by means of blow extension.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an integrally blow molded container made of a synthetic resin having a base reinforcement structure. Such a container, in addition to capable of standing upright stably without requiring the support by a bottom cup made from another material, can withstand the internal pressure in the bottle (in general, up to 5 kg/cm) and the impacts of external forces, thus preventing deformation and breakage of the container body. Moreover, the container of the present invention is integrally blow molded, thus avoiding the disadvantage of currently available containers, i.e., the difficulty in separating the different materials after the containers have been recovered, thus reducing the difficulties with recovery and processing of the bottles so as to achieve the advantage of easier recycling of resources for reuse.
The features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the comparison of the containers of the present invention with those designed according to conventional techniques.